


The Cowboy and the Stranger

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: TwinPeaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Harry and Dale ,love at first sight. As in the show just a different setting
Relationships: Harry/Dale
Kudos: 9





	The Cowboy and the Stranger

Harry held onto the bar trying not to lose his balance as he stood from his stool. He’d drunk way too much again and it was the third time this week he’d be stumbling home alone in the early hours of morning, he held his hand to his head as he stood , the hangover was already kicking in . He was getting too old for this he told himself , still he knew he’d be back tonight sitting at the same bar and drinking alone. It had become a habit and one he wasn’t proud of . But there was no one at home to notice and as long as he went to work sober in the morning no one would be any the wiser. Groaning he started to make his way to the door losing his balance after a few steps and falling unceremoniously on his arse. That’s when he he heard a small chuckle from behind him , someone was heading toward him,” a little too much to drink cowboy ? “ the stranger asked. Now normally a comment line that would earn the perpetrator a punch in the face but right now he was in no condition for that so he replied “ yeah I guess I have” The stranger was beside him now , his arm under Harry’s helping him stand. Now Harry could see the mans face, he was handsome in a classic movie hero kind of way,almost pretty. He smiled a little to himself thinking he was glad he hadn’t damaged that face after all . Can I hel you to a cab ? The stranger asked and didn’t reply but leant easily against the stranger as they made they’re way outside . Once they reached the cab rank they sat in silence for a while then the stranger spoke., “ It seems we’re in the same line of business Harry” he said as he placed his hand on Harry’s badge. “Mmm ? “ Harry replied , distracted by the strangers hand gently sliding down his chest, geez even his hand was beautiful . The stranger smiled and introduced himself “ I’m Cooper , Dale Cooper F.B.I. , he offered his hand and they shook . “Geez F.B.I.?”Harry replied focusing more on the fact that they were still holding hands than what the Dale was saying.Suddenly Dale let go as if snapping out of a dream.Harry cleated his throat “so what bought you here ? he asked. Dale was about to reply when a cab pulled up and he helped Harry inside. Harry wasn’t sure why he did what he did next but it just felt right. He pulled Dale into the cab beside him and Dale didn’t fight it , he didn’t even seem slightly surprised , it was like he knew what Harry was going to do before Harry did .Dale placed his hand over Harry’s , they both smiled.Neither knew where this would lead but they both knew it would be somewhere beautiful and strange.


End file.
